Vert Gazon et les 7 capitaines corsaires
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: Remix du célèbre conte "Blanche Neige et les sept Nains" à la sauce One Piece Dans un royaume lointain, vit une princesse, nommée Zora par son imbécile de père Ace, qui voulait une fille et pas un fils donc son nom est Zoro et sa belle mère qui se préoccupe plus de ses pieds qu'autre chose... ZoroxSanji léger et TrafalgarxDoflamingo suggéré. Yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir svp


Vert Gazon et les 7 capitaines corsaires

By CalypsoBlueZebra

bonjour, voici ma première fic, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise! (Et que je ne vais pas me faire tuer X/)

bonne lecture!

Le Zèbre Bleu

Il était une fois, dans un royaume lointain, un roi et une reine… Euh… EEEUUUUH …

Luffy : Attends-la… Je suis une FILLE ?

Moi : Oui, jte signale que c'est MOI qui écrit l'histoire, donc ferme la et vas sur ton trône, si t'es pas content, tu mangeras plus rien, OK ?

Luffy : Tu es cruelle…

Moi : Je disais donc…

Il était une fois, dans un royaume lointain, un roi et une reine-roi (la Luffy t'es content ?) qui avaient a peu près tout pour être heureux : un royaume prospère, toujours en fête, des sujets qui les adoraient, des amitiés avec tous les royaumes entourant le leur, sans guerre, enfin, leur vie est parfaite.

Mais leur bonheur avait une seule faille : ils n'avaient pas d'enfants.

Un beau jour, la reine-roi Luffy et son roi de mari Ace décidèrent d'en avoir. Ils vont voir une sorcière, dont on dit qu'elle savait faire des miracles, du genre ramener des gens à la vie. Son savoir était énorme et n'avait d'égal que sa générosité. Son nom était Robin.

Et elle accomplit un miracle : Luffy tomba enceint.

9 mois plus tard…

Ace: Oh putain. Oh putain. Oh putain putain putain putain…

Cela faisait quelques heures maintenant qu'il marchait de long en large dans le couloir avec une appréhension énorme.

Robin apparut, suivi d'un docteur nommé Hiluluk et de son jeune assistant, Tony Tony Chopper.

Ace : Alors ?

Robin : C'est un petit garçon !

Ace entra dans la chambre et vit le bébé. Un vigoureux petit garçon en effet.

Ace : oui mais attend… Dans la vraie histoire c'est sensé être une fille ?

Moi : Oui, et on t'a sonné ? Retourne à ta place sinon je t'enferme sans manger !

Ace : Faut donc lui donner un nom de fille !

Moi : Le pauvre…

Donc, le roi entra dans la chambre, vit le bébé qui était un garçon mais comme il voulait s'en tenir à l'histoire originale, il l'appela Zora. Le pauvre.

Mais hélas, Luffy décéda quelques heures après…

Luffy : Youpi, je vais enfin pouvoir manger ! *se barre de la chambre de l'auteure*

Toute l'équipe pour le conte de fées : …..

Moi : Bon reprenons !

La reine-roi Luffy décéda quelques heures après l'accouchement. Le petit Zora grandit seul et Ace décida de convoler en seconde noces ave un dénommé Marshall D. Teach.

Moi : Oui mais je cherchais un méchant. Je sais c'est horrible. Essayez juste d'imaginer qu'il a toutes ses dents, plus de barbe, qu'il perde environ 100 kilos et 25 ans. Il est nettement mieux.

Marshall : Mais t'es méchante ! *se barre de la chambre de l'auteure*

Bon… Il se remaria donc avec Marshall D. Teach version améliorée de votre amie la zèbre bleue© pour que Zora ne soit pas traumatisé par le fait d'avoir qu'un seul parent.

Il grandit, et ne fut pas traumatisé par sa belle mère, mais par les robes que son roi de père voulait qu'il porte pour mieux coller au conte.

Marshall fit l'acquisition d'un miroir magique et tous les jours, après ses ablutions, il lui demandait qui était le plus beau pirate de toute la création.

Et tous les jours, ce faux-cul de miroir lui répondait : Mais vous votre majesté.

Mais ce que Marshall ne surveillait pas, c'était la beauté de son beau-fils, qui avait commencé à s'émanciper des robes et à manier des sabres sous le regard averti de son entraineuse, Kuina.

Et un jour, tout bascula.

Marshall : Miroir, miroir, dis moi qui est le plus beau pirate de la création ?

Miroir : Euuuuh…

Marshall : T'as entendu ?

Miroir : Je suis désolé, mais vous avez baissé dans le classement, le premier pirate le plus beau de la création…Est … *roulements de tambour*

Marshall *sort un pistolet* : Tu sais ou je les mets tes roulements de tambour à deux balles ?

Miroir : Bon, O.K. … C'est Gecko Moria !

Silence de mort dans la salle.

Criiii criiiii criiiiii…

Marshall : Je vais le tuer…

Il sort de la salle où se trouve le miroir…

Miroir : Mais il sera toujours second car Zora se trouve devant lui… LOL

Marshall appela sa chasseuse personnelle, Nami, et lui confia sa mission.

Arrivée dans un endroit bizarre rempli de zombis et collé par un homme à face de lion et par sa plus fervente admiratrice, une phacochère travestie en mariée et folle furieuse par-dessus le marché, avec comme accompagnement un démon haleur de terre aussi bête qu'un certain capitaine dont je ne citerais pas le nom, la chasseuse retourna l'endroit pendant 5 minutes, et ne trouva RIEN.

A part une princesse fantôme complètement négative a 200 pour 100. Bouh, ça fait peur.

Elle s'en retourna de cet endroit de dingue en hurlant comme une damnée, elle prit sa retraite et l'on n'entendit plus jamais parler d'elle.

Comme Gecko Moria semblait ne plus être là, le miroir décida qu'il devait donc modifier son classement.

Le lendemain, Marshall entra dans une colère très noire.

Marshall : TON IMBECILE DE FILS.

Ace : Oui et bien quoi mon fils ? Ah non c'est une fille.

Zora : mais papa, je suis un homme !

Ace : MA FILLE UNIQUE EST UN HOMME.

Zora : Euh…

Marshall : ZORA, QUE DIRAIS TU D'ALLER DANS LA FORÊT SOMBRE REMPLIE DE VILAINES CHOSES ET OU ON T'A INTERDIT D'ALLER QUAND TU ETAIS PETIT MAIS COMME TU Y SERAS AVEC VAN AUGEN T'AS RIEN A CRAINDRE.

Van Augen : On m'appelle ?

Marshall : EMMENE DEMOISELLE DANS LA FORÊT POUR UNE PROMENADE.

Van Augen : Va seller ton cheval Zora…

Zoro : Nan maintenant c'est Zoro !

Ace : Tête de Marimooo *chantonne*

Marshall expliqua sa vraie mission a Van Augen. *vous avez deviné, il a interrogé le Miroir*

Marshall : Tu le zigouilles ok ? Et tu me rapportes son cœur pour que j'ai la preuve que tu m'es fidèle !

Van Augen : Bah alors… On va pas cueillir des fleurs ?

Marshall *étonné* : Baaah non…

Van Augen fais la geule.

Il emmène Zora (l'auteure se reçoit un coup de poing, mais fut sauvée par Sanji. Merci Sanjiii de défendre la cause des feeeemmes !) donc plutôt Zoro dans la forêt, et le monstre le plus effrayant qu'ils rencontrèrent était un ours de la race des Pedobearus, qu'ils eurent vite fait de buter.

Mais Van Augen vouait cueillir des fleurs, mais comme Marshall lui avait dis de ramener un cœur bien sanguinolent et sorti tout droit d'une cage thoracique, il décida de d'abord faire peur a Zoro.

Van Augen : DERRIERE TOI ! UNE SORCIERE DES MERS ROOOUUUUUSSSE !

Zoro : Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

La princesse s'enfuit dans la forêt.

Van Augen : maintenant, le cœur… Oh c'est la maman de Bambi !

Je vous laisse deviner ce qu'il advint de la pauvre mère de Bambi.

Puis il put cueillir autant de fleurs qu'il voulait et ce, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Fin de l'histoire de Van Augen.

La princesse (ou prince maintenant, vu que Ace l'as enfin reconnu comme un fils, et qu'un certain bretteur me regardait méchamment en faisant semblant de dormir mais en préparant son second poing) s'enfonça dans la forêt, de plus en plus profondément, dansant la valse avec des elfes délurés, puis faisant du cricket avec des lapins shootés au marimo et faisant la fête autour des 12 statues de Chigaran le potimarron enveloppés de jambon blanc, et atterrit finalement au cœur de la forêt, ou se dressait fièrement une chaumière en forme de bateau.

Comme il était fatigué, il monta directement au premier étage et s'écroula sur plusieurs lits en même temps.

Au loin… 7 personnes rentrent du boulot.

Hey ho, Hey ho,

On rentre du boulot…

Hey ho, hey…

Embouteillage parfait.

Arrêt sur image, que je vous présente tout ce petit monde.

Le premier de la file, qui est de carnation bleue, se nomme Jinbei.

Suit la dernière cible de la chasseuse au début de l'histoire, Gecko Moria.

Le plus jeune du groupe, Trafalgar Law.

La seule fille de cette drôle de troupe, Boa Hancock, accompagné d'un python nommé Salomé.

L'unique protecteur des Pedobearus, Bartholomew Kuma.

Un fanatique des boas a plumes roses et des lunettes triangulaires, Doflamingo.

Et le dernier, caché sous un immense chapeau et armé de sabres, Mihawk.

Moi : Nettement plus classe que des nains.

Jinbei : TRAFALGAR, T'AS ENCORE OMIS DE FERMER CETTE P*** DE POORTE !

Trafalgar Law : Bah non, je ne suis pas con quand même a ce point là…

Boa Hancock : C'est peut être un voleur…

Doflamingo : Hiiiii il va me piquer mon boa à plumes rooooses !

Mihawk : Abruti, elle est autour de ton cou.

Doflamingo : Répète un peu, espèce d'allumé ?

Mihawk : Tu es un abruti et personne ne peut rien y faire hélas. C'est irréversible.

Doflamingo : REPEEETE !

Gecko Moria : Arrêtez là, tout le monde est crevé, on va bouffer et dormir, et repartir du bon pied !

Ils rentrèrent, Boa et Jinbei préparèrent des lasagnes, ils les mangèrent et vint l'heure d'aller se coucher.

Mais que ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils découvrirent notre tête de marimo (aïe AÏE AÏE O.K. Zoroooo j'ai compriiiiis !), je veux dire, notre dieu adoré de tous… Allongé de travers sur 3 lits en même temps (ndla : ils sont de tailles normales les 7 « nains » de l'histoire mais Zoro s'est étalé horizontalement sur des lits une place. Il peut pas dormir comme tout le monde, aligné correctement sur un lit).

Il se réveilla et comme Boa le trouvait mignon et que l'histoire est faite comme ça, aussi parce que j'ai un sabre sous la gorge, ils décidèrent de le garder, mais que pour coller à l'histoire, il se devait de choisir un nom. *MANGE TA COUANE ZOROOO*

Blanche Neige étant déjà pris, il opta pour Vert Gazon.

Pendant ce temps, au château…

Marshall : COMMENT CELA, UNE REGRETTABLE ERREUR ?

Miroir : je suis désolé… Je ne pouvais pas savoir que vous étiez allergique au Pryoilène adgaride et qu'il y en aurait dans cette crème pour les pieds !

Marshall : Je suis fichu fichu FICHU ! Personne ne voudra de moi …

Miroir : Mais ça va, ça ne fait que des rougeurs…

Marshall : Sniiif… Bon bah pour me consoler… Qui est le plus beau pirate de la création ?

La réponse se fit attendre, le temps que le miroir fit une mise à jour et constata, horrifié, que Zoro était premier devant Gecko Moria et Marshall D. Teach à la 9ème place.

Miroir *en pensée* : C'est moi qui est foutu…

Marshall : ALOORS ?

Miroir : Et bieen… Le premier n'est qu'autre que votre beau fils Zoro, renommé Vert Gazon si j'en crois le script, il est premier car selon l'auteure, être musclé, avoir une cicatrice et 3 boucles d'oreilles à une seule sont des critères de beauté…

Moi : Mais ta gueule !

Marshall : Mais t'es méchante ! *sort de la chambre de l'auteure en pleurant*

Moi : Mais Il décoooonne !

Après avoir flatté l'ego de D. Teach et menacé de mort le miroir tout en lui ayant demandé de s'en tenir au script…

Miroir : Que comptez vous faire, votre Altesse ?

Marshall : Je vais appeler le docteur Chopper.

En effet, notre cerf kawai national est devenu médecin royal, succédant au docteur Hiluluk qui, je vous le rappelle, a fait naitre Zoro.

Marshall : Bonjour docteur, j'ai une question sur certaine plantes…

Chopper : Bien sur ! Lesquelles ?

Il lut une liste que la reine-roi lui a donnée. Au fur et a mesure de sa lecture, sa mâchoire s'ouvrit jusqu'à buter le sol et ses yeux s'agrandirent. N'oublions pas la bave formant de l'écume à la commissure de ses lèvres et nous avons Chopper qui a peur et qui est consterné en même temps.

Chopper : Mais mais mais… l'aconit, l'étoliane, la ciguë et les fraises Tagadas périmées de 50 ans sont des éléments a hautes teneur toxique, le LSD est un liquide illégal qui fait tout oublier…

Marshall *air innocent* : ah bon ?

Chopper : … Votre Altesse, vous me cachez quelque chose…

Marshall *air innocent* : Mais non !

Duel de regards. Et Chopper sait qu'il ment. Lie to me version OP, messieurs dames !

Chopper : Vous mentez.

Marshall : Bon d'accord. C'est pour exécuter un condamné qui a osé ternir ma beauté. Il est premier du classement et jveux être premier à la place du premieeeeer !

Chopper : C'est non.

Marshall : Même pas contre une barbe à papa géante de 1 mètre 60 ?

Chopper *star eyes*: OWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! BARBE A PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Il lui concocta rapidement un poison à base de ces plantes et s'en alla avec sa barbe à papa qui le dépassait en taille.

La reine-roi trempa une pomme dans le poison et partit à la recherche de Vert Gazon.

Durant ces événements…

Boa : Salomé, recrache le sabre.

Salomé : Ssssssss.

Trafalgar : On a quand même de la chance que Vert Gazon dorme aussi longtemps …

Boa : Oui, c'est vrai, mais on doit récupérer ce qu'il lui appartient car sinon il se fâcherait. Rien qu'à voir l'avoinée qu'il a mis a l'auteure… Salomé, recrache maintenant.

Salomé : Ssssssssss !

Jinbei : Attends Boa…

Il assomma le serpent et récupéra le sabre de Zoro que le serpent de Boa avait « confondu » avec une couleuvre (mais bien sur…). Le reptile a eu de la chance de l'avoir avalé qu'à moitié et avec le fourreau. Mais sa maîtresse et Trafalgar Law n'eurent hélas pas le temps d'enlever toute la salive et d'autres liquides dont vous connaissez l'existence grâce aux cours de SVT sur le système digestif que la princesse qui était un prince leur tomba dessus et exigea violemment de savoir POURQUOI son sabre chéri d'amour donné par sa trainer Kuina était mouillé et malodorant.

Boa lui dit. Elle et son serpent se retrouvèrent avec 2 bosses sur le crâne et heureusement qu'un certain cuistot n'était pas sur la scène du tournage a ce moment là.

On aurait eu droit a du hachis parmentier de marimo au diner sinon.

Après cette petite altercation, les 7 grands capitaines corsaires partirent travailler, en donnant a Zoro une liste de choses à faire… Et qu'un prince ne connait pas forcément.

Zoro : Mettre la vaisselle dans le lave- vaisselle… C'est quoi ça ? Bon tant pis je ferais après. Faire les lits, ok… Réchauffer la tarte aux prunes… C'est un plat de fillette ça ! Je vais enlever les prunes et leur mettre du piment ! C'est nettement plus viril ! Et c'est meilleur !

Mais oui mon gars.

Zoro enleva les bandes de pate croisées, enleva toute la garniture de prunes qu'il balança aux piranhas herbivores de Jinbei et remplaça par des piments rouges sang.

Zoro : Ils vont être content :) maintenant, les lits !

Il ne fit qu'étendre une couverture de plus sur les lits défaits, et nota que celui de Flamingo était déjà fait et il trouva des traces bizarres et des creux assez profonds dans celui de Trafalgar, avec des plumes tombées d'un boa rose. Normaaaaal…

Zoro : Ensuite… Tondre la pelouse.

Il s'empressa de le faire à coup de sabres et trancha par la même occasion le jardin aux horreurs rigolotes de Gecko Moria.

Zoro : Faire le ménage dans la maison… Mais elle est énorme !

Puis il eut une idée brillante. Il siffla et tous les petits copains qu'il s'était fait la veille, les elfes valseurs délurés, les lapins shootés au marimo et même les statues de Chigaran le potimarron entourés de jambon répondirent à son appel sifflatoire. Ils se mirent tous joyeusement, délurément , shootéments et jambonnement au travail. En moins de deux heures ils eurent fini de nettoyer et les habitants de cette drôle de forêt se rentrèrent chez eux.

Zoro : Bon la vaisselle a été lavée car je sais toujours pas ce que c'est un lave-vaisselle moi…

Il s'appuya, dans la cuisine, à un grand appareil blanc en forme de cube et qui a une porte s'ouvrant sur deux étages et comportant des rangées et des boxes de rangement, ainsi qu'un système hydraulique.

Zoro : J'ai juste trouvé ce truc blanc mais bon…

On toqua à la porte.

Zoro passa par la fenêtre, avec son sens pratique.

Il tomba sur sa belle mère.

Marshall : Salut, je me suis dis que comme tu es perdu en forêt pour un temps indéterminé, je t'ai ramené une pomme pour que tu puisses subsister 3 heures. (Moi : oh que c'est gentil)

Zoro : Je n'aime pas les pommes.

Il rentra dans la maison bateau et claqua la porte au nez de la reine.

Marshall : Quel sale morveux…

Il eut alors une idée géniale.

Zoro n'appréciait visiblement que Kuina, sa maitresse d'armes et la seule amie qu'il n'avait jamais eue, et ses sabres.

Donc, ce qu'il fallait c'était un biscuit de Kuina maniant les sabres de Zoro !

Et empoisonnés, s'il vous plait.

Goût citron, et ce sera parfait !

La reine-roi retourna au château, en cuisina, retourna a la chaumière en ayant pris la forme de Kuina, afin que Zoro se fasse encore plus avoir, lui fila les biscuits et s'en retourna à sa demeure.

Marshall : Maintenant, il y a plus qu'à attendre un peu pour que je remonte au classement ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Dans la chaumière…

C'est la pause de midi et les 7 capitaines corsaires rentrent chez eux pour déjeuner.

Zoro : Voici le menu…

ENTREE

Salade d'herbes de la pelouse du jardin façon shootés au marimo

PLAT

Ratatouille façon EVD (Elfes Valseurs et Délurés)

FROMAGE

Fromage de brebis fourré au potimarron et au jambon

DESSERT

Tarte aux prunes (shishihiiii…)

Café

La salade fut un vrai désastre, tous le monde a fait la queue aux toilettes au plat, le fromage est plutôt passé, et ils se cramèrent la tronche au dessert avec la FAUSSE tarte aux prunes.

Mihawk : JINBEI, BOA, PITIE, LA PROCHAINE FOIS, NE LAISSEZ PAS LA BOUFFE A CE TYRAN.

Moi : C'est la vengeance pour sa cicatrice.

Boa : Mais on ne méritait pas çaaaaeeuuuh… *fond en larmes*

Jinbei : Allez Boa, t'inquiètes, ce sera que pour l'histoire, pas pour tout le temps…

Après ces souffrances culinaires sans nom, tout le monde passa dans la salle à manger pour convenir de ce qu'il allait faire cet après midi, quand des étouffements se firent entendre.

Il y avait que le dernier de la file, Doflamingo, avait remarqué les gâteaux au goût lemon (citron pour ceux qui ne savent pas le nom de ce fruit en anglais et qui signifie une situation autre pour les fans de yaoi a fond a fond :)) et s'étouffait à cause de la bouchée qu'il avait pris. Et du poison contenu. Heureusement qu'il l'avait pas avalé et digéré car là, ça signifiait mort dans les pires souffrances.

Trafalgar : Nooooon !

Zoro : Mes gâteaux…D E QUEL DROIT CET EMPLUME PIQUE MES GATEAUX !

Trafalgar : MAIS ARRETE DE PENSER QU'A CES GATEAUX ET AIDE MOI !

Boa : Salomé, redresse-le, on va lui boxer le ventre et faire cracher le morceau !

Le python essaya, sans succès. Doflamingo est trop lourd pour lui. Mais Trafalgar eut une idée, géniale (enfin ça dépend du point de vue aussi…) : il se mit à califourchon sur Doflamingo, posa délicatement sa bouche sur celle du blond, et commença à aspirer l'air de la cavité linguale. Près quelques secondes et une inspiration plus fortes que les autres, il récupéra la bouchée de gâteau qu'il cracha. Doflamingo reprit peu à peu une respiration normale.

Doflamingo : Merci…

Trafalgar : De rien…

Doflamingo rapprocha sa tête de celle de Trafalgar et l'embrassa, ce dernier lui répondant fougueusement…

…Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Jinbei, Zoro, Mihawk et Kuma les regardaient avec une tronche pas possible, du genre mâchoire inférieure de deux mètres tombant sur le sol, yeux exorbités et injectés de sang et avec de la bave du genre possédés du diable, Moria était MORT DE RIRE, Salomé le python qui n'as rien demandé et tenait une boite de mouchoir a Boa, qui avait beaucoup de sang qui lui coulait du nez et du pop corn dans les mains.

Doflamingo : Eeeeeuuh…

Trafalgar : Pardon ?

Boa : Nan continuez, vous ne dérangez pas *bave*

Doflamingo : Been… On va aller dans un endroit où on ne vous dérangera pas…

Trafalgar : Dans la chambre….

Doflamingo : OUI, A LA CHAMBRE !

Il attrapa le bras du jeune métisse en jaune et ils enjambèrent les marches 4 à 4, puis ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre.

Mihawk : Euuh…

Jinbei : C'est leur choix, après tout… Tant qu'ils sont heureux…

Boa : Je prends mon camescargot et je reviens !

Zoro : Vaut mieux jeter les biscuits…

Deux heures plus tard…

Miroir : Votre Majesté, les biscuits sont détruits…

Marshall : J'en déduis donc qu'il est mort ?

Miroir : Eh bien… Non…

Marshall : KOUWAAAAAA ?

Miroir : Eh bien le numéro 3 du classement en a manger, il fut sauvé par le numéro 5 et ils sont montés dans… Leur chambre… Et le numéro 4 du classement les a filmés …

Marshall : KOUWAAAAAA ?

Miroir : Zoro a donc balancés les biscuits dans la rivière et les petits poissons les ont mangés, ils ont mutés et son devenus des poissons shootés au LSD.

Un hurlement de rage retentit dans tout le château.

La reine prit une bouteille de saké comme remontant et une idée lui passa par la tête.

Mais oui… Enfin c'était évident ! Zoro était le seul capable de vider toute la réserve d'alcool sans ciller !

Elle mit le reste de poison dans le reste de pate à gâteau et fit des biscuits saké-citron et se rendit a la chaumière, en s'étant transformé en vieille sorcière.

Zoro dormait tranquillement après le départ de 5 des 7 capitaines (oui, Trafalgar et Doflamingo les rejoignent après) lorsqu'il entendit qu'on cognait à la porte. Il se leva du canapé en grommelant, et ouvrit.

Marshall *déguisé* : Bonjour, mon petit, viens, n'ai pas peur !

Zoro : C'est quoi dans votre panier ?

Marshall *déguisé* : Je vends des biscuits au saké et au citron, en veux tu ?

Zoro : SAKE OWIIIII !

Marshall *déguisé* : Oh, zut! C'est ma dernière boite… Je te la vends à 50 berrys mon chou.

Zoro : Merci !

Marshall *déguisé* : Attends, avant, tu fais un vœu ! Ces gâteaux sont une recette japonaise et snt servi lors d'un événement, mais bon, là ça marchera peut-être…

Zoro regarda son biscuit. Qu'allait-il demander… ?

Il ne court pas après l'argent, vu qu'il est fils de roi.

Il ne veut pas de sabres, vu qu'il en a trois.

Il ne cherche pas à vivre éternellement.

Ni avoir un physique de dieu.

Ni à être une fille.

La seule chose qui lui manque…

… C'est quelqu'un à qui il puisse se confier, qu'il peut aimer, adorer, s'engeuler avec pour mieux se réconcilier ensuite, vivre avec…

Il lui manque l'amour.

Il a été amoureux…

_Flash back_

Il était dans la salle de bal. Il a 15 ans.

Son père avait invité tous les souverains voisins à venir, pour fêter l'anniversaire de son fils.

C'était la première fois que Zoro ne mettait pas de robe, pas de maquillage.

Des filles s'avancent, elles veulent danser. Ils les renvoient sur les roses. Il sortit sur la terrasse, éclairée par la lune, et c'est la qu'il le rencontra.

Son cœur manquât un battement.

IL était assit dos à lui, sur la balustrade. Habillé de noir, une cigarette dans la main droite, qui disparaissait à intervalles réguliers. Et quand elle réapparaissait, un nuage de fumée s'élevait dans la nuit noire parsemé de diamants scintillants. Ses habits tranchaient avec la clarté angélique de ses cheveux blonds, raides et courts, s'arrêtant juste au commencement d'une nuque d'ivoire.

Zoro en était pantois.

L'inconnu se retourna. Le seul œil découvert, le droit, était d'un bleu céruléen, et était surmonté par un sourcil en vrille… l'autre était recouvert par une longue mèche, suivant un peu la fine mâchoire. Un nez fin surmontait des lèvres tout aussi fines mais sensuelles.

Ils se dévisagèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes.

Qui parurent une éternité.

Zoro l'avait invité à danser.

Il a eut du mal à s'en séparer.

Il a compris qu'aucune fille ne lui conviendrait, cette nuit là.

Il a compris… Qui il était vraiment.

_Fin du flash back_

Il pleure.

Devant une grand-mère. Qui voulait le voir mourir plus qu'autre chose.

Zoro fit le vœu de retrouver le seul être qu'il n'ai jamais aimé.

Et croqua.

Pour lui, le monde devint noir d'encre.

Et Marshall explosa de bonheur, redevint ce qu'il était, une reine-roi mauvaise.

Il réveilla Trafalgar et Doflamingo, qui dévalèrent l'escalier et trouvèrent Zoro, inanimé.

Ils virent la reine-roi, qui se téléporta dans son château.

Ils transportèrent Zoro à l'intérieur.

Trafalgar : J'appelle les autres !

Doflamingo : Je pense qu'il a eu moins de chance que moi… C'est plus la peine Trafalgar…

Les 7 réunis, bien qu'ils trouvent la bouffe de Zoro immonde, et ses manières un peu brusques, s'étaient attachés à lui. Ils ne se résolurent pas à l'idée de sa mort.

Ils appelèrent celle qui autorisa la vie à Zoro. Robin.

Elle arriva dans une clairière au cœur de la forêt, qui semblait en deuil. Accueillie par une elfe n'ayant plus le cœur a danser et a être délurée, qui la conduisit sur un piédestal supportant un cercueil de cristal aux coins d'argent ressemblant à des serpents, entourés par d'autres elfes, tristes et sérieux, des lapins non shootés, et même Chigaran et ses disciples jambonnés qui était immobiles, comme le demandait leur condition de statuettes.

Des animaux plus communs étaient la, des ours, des cerfs, des serpents, qui était protégés respectivement par Bartholomew Kuma, Mihawk et Boa Hancock, entourait le cercueil et conversait avec leur protecteur, dans le but de les consoler.

Une certaine auteure était là aussi, et disposait les sabres aux côtés de Zoro.

Boa : Ah, c'est vous qui a autorisé le miracle de Zoro ?

Robin : Oui.

Trafalgar : S'il vous plait, pitié, dites nous ce qu'il faut faire ! On a déjà essayé le poing dans le ventre, puis le baiser…

Robin : Qui l'a fait ?

Mihawk *traumatisé* : Moi.

Robin : Ah. Depuis quand il est… Dans cet état ?

Jinbei : 2 jours …

Robin : Il n'y a qu'une solution… Mais les chances sont maigres. Incroyablement maigres.

Doflamingo : Et que faut il faire ?

Robin : Si le baiser et le… Coup de poing dans le ventre n'ont pas marché… Il faut retrouver un être qui lui est cher… Le problème, c'est qu'il faut qu'on sache qui c'est…

Doflamingo : Et on fait comment ?

Robin : C'est ça le problème, justement !

Gecko Moria : Attendez… Son amoureuse !

Boa : Mais oui !

Robin : Sauf que ce n'est pas une… C'est un.

Tous : KOUWAAAAA ?

Mihawk part vomir.

Robin : Je le sens… Parce que son père me parlait, un jour en prenant le thé, il se plaignait que Zoro ne portait presque plus de robes… NE RIEZ PAS, HEIN, SON PERE VOULAIT UNE FILLE !

Gecko et Bartholomew étaient pétés de rire. Imaginez donc Zoro en robe et en diadème, et on en reparlera.

Robin : bon… Il s'en plaignait, et je lui aie dis que c'était normal, et qu'à défaut de ne pas avoir de fille, il pouvait avoir une belle fille…

Comme à ce moment là, Zoro allait fêter ses quinze ans dans à peine deux jours, Ace, notre roi, décida d'organiser un bal pour l'anniversaire. Tous les monarques environnants furent invités. Moi, aussi bien entendu, étant une amie à Ace. Et celle qui eut permis un miracle…

De la soirée, je ne l'ai vu danser avec une fille. Mais je l'ai vu danser avec un autre jeune homme. Pour rire, il m'avait dit. Mais je voyais trop cette lueur dans ses yeux qui me confirmait un doute a propos des filles qu'il n'invitait pas à valser.

Trafalgar *yeux kawai* : HOW ROMANTIIIIC !

Tous : …

Boa : Si on retrouve ce jeune homme, on a une chance.

Mihawk*revenu des w.c.* : Un jeune homme ?

Gecko Moria : Mais qui ça peut bien être.

Bartholomew : Il faudrait entrer dans les pensées du gosse… Et si je me souviens, Salomé est capable d'extraire les pensées, non ?

Salomé : Sssssss !

Le serpent se coula dans le cercueil, et se connecta mentalement au subconscient de Zoro (ndla : Oui je sais, normalement elle peut pas, mais que voulez vous ? C'est la magie de Disney !), extrada le souvenir, se retira de l'esprit du bretteur, et communiqua sa trouvaille aux autres.

Sous leur paupières, en pensée, un jeune garçon blond, de 15 ans lui aussi, les observait, de son œil bleu céruléen…

Ils rouvrirent tous les yeux.

Mihawk : Aujourd'hui, c'est jour de chasse ?

Tous : C'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça !

Mihawk : Mais vous n'avez pas compris ? Un prince, ça chasse…

Silence. Puis…

Gecko Moria : Mais oui ! Cette forêt jouxte plusieurs royaumes, aujourd'hui on est Samedi, il fait beau, pas trop d'air, c'est des conditions idéales pour chasser… Non ? (ndla : Je ne m'y connais pas en chasse, désolée X/)

Doflamingo : Donc, si le jeune homme qu'on a vu… Est un prince…

Boa : On a toutes les chances de le rencontrer aujourd'hui !

Trafalgar : Dispersons nous !

Chose dite, chose faite, ils se mirent à courir dans les bois, ainsi que les elfes, les lapins et les statuettes entourées de jambon.

Quelques instants après…

Un cheval noir, portant un jeune homme blond à l'œil bleu, galopait en forêt. Qu'il avait l'air heureux de s'être débarrassé de sa cour composé en majorité de jeunes filles en fleur qui se pâmaient a chacun de ses mouvements, et lui était obligé de se montrer aimable car sa future épouse se trouvait peut être dans ce tas de bécasses.

Sauf que ce n'est pas d'une épouse dont il rêve.

Non, de toute façon personne n'aurai compris…

Il galopait à travers la forêt et arriva à une clairière.

Au milieu de la clairière, un promontoire, surmonté d'un cercueil.

Et dans ce cercueil …

Le sourire de liberté s'évanouit, laissant la place à une expression montrant qu'il refusait de voir ce qu'il voyait.

Il sauta de son cheval et se précipita a côté du presque mort. Quand il eut confirmation que c'était bien celui qui craignait, il fondit en larmes.

2 ans… 2 ans que ce foutu bal lui avait ouvert les yeux.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que, ce soir là, le fils du roi Ace sorte sur le balcon où il échappait à la soirée mondaine ?

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils se regardent ?

Il parait que c'est ça le coup de foudre.

Ils ont dansés ensemble. Pour soi-disant rire.

En quelques instants, il en était tombé amoureux, de ce drôle de prince aux cheveux verts.

Plus jamais il ne se tourna amoureusement vers une fille.

Il voulait ce prince tête de marimo et bretteur.

Il le désirait violemment.

Et le voilà qui est a ses côtés.

Trop tard.

Il voulut alors faire ce qu'il a voulu faire à Vert Gazon.

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Et eut ce maudit biscuit au saké qui était, coup de bol, coincé dans la gorge. Le recracha car il n'aime pas forcément le saké.

Vert Gazon toussa et ouvrit ses yeux.

Il vit son ange blond.

Il vit Sanji.

Zoro : S-Sanji ? C'est toi ? Ou je suis mort ? Oh oui, ça doit être ça, je vois un ange…

Sanji : Ravi du compliment, mais désolé de te décevoir car tu n'es pas mort !

Zoro : Sanji… Oh Sanji, si tu savais… Ce que tu m'as fait endurer comme souffrances depuis ce bal…

Sanji : Et toi alors ! Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi durant ces deux longues années… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. On va rattraper le temps perdu. Ensemble.

Zoro se redressa, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche…

Cachés par les sous-bois, 6 capitaines corsaires, accompagné d'elfes, de lapins et de statuettes, les regardaient tendrement, tandis que la septième capitaine saignait abondamment du nez et sortit un paquet de pop corn. Son fidèle python bleu lui tendit une boite de mouchoirs, qui ne servit pas qu'à sa maîtresse, mais à un Gecko Moria qui, ô miracle, est émotif. Très émotif.

Robin s'en retourna au châteu de Vert Gazon, sentant qu'un événement va s'y produire.

Elle eut raison.

Sanji ramena Zoro au château de ce dernier afin de demander sa main à Ace. Marshall, en revoyant son beau fils revenir de parmi les « morts », fit une crise cardiaque. Ace la consuma « accidentellement » et donna la main de Zoro à Sanji. Ces deux là « fêtèrent » l'événement dans la chambre de Vert Gazon…

Moi : Ce fut festif oui… Par contre, Boa, la prochaine fois, ne planque pas le DVD de ce que tu as filmé dans le boitier d'Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort, y a ma belle sœur qui l'a regardé…

Boa : Et… ?

Moi : Elle saigne abondamment du nez…

Boa : Tu m'étonnes :)

Sanji annonça son choix a ses parents, ils acceptent et en retour, ils confièrent à leur fils que depuis longtemps, ils voulaient faire un tour du monde, donc ils lui passent les trônes, à Sanji et à son futur époux.

Moi : D'ailleurs, ils sont toujours aux Phillipines, ils passent le bonjour !

Quelques jours plus tard, dans une église.

Les 7 capitaines corsaires…

Les elfes valseurs et délurés…

Les lapins shootés au marimo…

Les statuettes de Chigaran le potimarron…

Le comité de protection des Pedobearus…

Ainsi que tous les monarques des royaumes avoisinants…

Et en prêtre, une certaine auteure…

S'apprêtent à célébrer un mariage.

Sanji et Zoro furent unis, et s'embrassèrent sous les hourras de la foule.

Ils avaient à peine finis de se pomper l'air mutuellement que... Devinez qui arrivent !

Ace et… Robiiiiiiiiin-schwaaan !

Ace : Je l'aime ! Nos fiançailles sont prévues pour Halloween !

Robin: Hey hey hey, doucement… On a le temps !

S'ensuivit un bal. Les nouveaux mariés l'ouvrirent. Et dansèrent.

Sans être séparés.

A jamais.

Fin

Disclaimer : Les persos sont à Eiichiro Oda, et l'histoire des frères Grimm… Enfin je crois.

Pour le Pedobearus tué, j'ai du verser 10 000 berrys d'amende. Ouch. Cherhez l'erreur.

Je ne reçois aucun argent pour cette histoire.

Le comité de protection des Pedobearus se sont tenus correctement lors du mariage.

Les lapins shootés aussi.

Vive le marimo ! *Sabre sous la gorge* Je veux dire… Vive Zoro, notre dieu bien aimé !


End file.
